1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to device and method for fabricating a flat display device which can minimize an error of alignment of an imprinting mold and a substrate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, various kinds of flat display devices have been developed, which can reduce weight and volume that are disadvantages of a cathode ray tube. In the flat display devices, there are a liquid crystal display device, a field emission display device, a plasma display panel, an electroluminescence EL display device, and so on.
The flat display device is provided with a plurality of thin films formed by a mask process including a deposition step, an exposure step, a development step, an etching step, and so on. However, since the mask process has a complicate fabrication process, the mask process increases a production cost. Consequently, researches for forming the thin film by patterning using an imprinting mold are under progress.
The patterning is a process in which liquid resin is coated on the substrate, the imprinting mold having grooves and projections is brought into contact with a liquid polymer precursor to make inverted transcription of the grooves and the projections from the imprinting mold to the liquid polymer precursor, and the liquid polymer precursor made inverted transcription thus is cured by a curing step, to form a desired thin film pattern on the substrate.
In this instance, after a related art imprinting mold and a related art substrate are aligned with a fixed gap therebetween, a stage having the substrate seated thereon moves up to bond the substrate to the imprinting mold. However, since the alignment is made in a state the imprinting mold and the substrate has the fixed gap therebetween, at the time the stage having the substrate seated thereon moves up to bond the substrate to the imprinting mold, a mechanical error takes place.